victorsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gods
Gods are immortal higher beings who rule over the forces of nature, and for around a million years have presided over human endeavors. There have been different gods throughout human existence, with several gods going from one deity to another depending on the flow of human civilization, more or so the ruling civilization of the time (they were the gods of Egypt, Ancient Greece and Ancient Rome in Ancient times, and are currently what Western humans view as the angels and patron saints of Christianity, though they are currently living under their modern forms as celebrities and powerful business owners in the major cities of the Western world, from London, England to New York City in the United States. There are many other minor gods and spirits who serve smaller but necessary purposes in the world. The gender adapted terms for a male would be known as "god", whereas a female would be called a "goddess". History The gods have existed for many millions of years, and at some point regressed to rule over mankind when humans evolved. They have appeared in every civilisation, fitting whatever role humans required them to be. They have served as the gods of Ancient Egypt, Ancient Greece, the Etruscans civilisation, Ancient Rome, the Vikings, the Mayans, the Inuits and the Native Americans. In modern day, they developed into what mortals know as Angels. Modern counterparts When the gods moved to Britain, then later America, they took on other forms to reflect their host country. They have become more liberal and ambitious in these forms, taking new names and identities. They prefer these forms more, helping them integrate into modern culture. The god known as Ra, Zeus, Jupiter and Odin is currently known as Victor Hartley in modern times, with only certain people knowing of his real identity. Power The gods are superhuman beings with a variety of powers. Other than their immortality, all gods draw most of their power from their certain sphere of control or domain, but all share certain powers. Gods possess a nearly limitless amount of control over their individual domains, as well as many general powers including teleportation, telepathy, physical abilities such as strength which surpasses those of mortals and demigods, and manipulating the elements among other amounts of control over the world. Gods carry with them a true, divine form that is too powerful to be looked upon by mortals or demigods. In the presence of mortals, gods retain forms less fatal towards them. However, gods are not all-powerful. They can tire or be overpowered by immortals and even demigods. They can be injured through proper weaponry. However, because gods can exist in many places at once, only a fraction of their power is used in combat. Gods can appear in multiple places at once, so long as their domain is being invoked. The Gods Olympians * [[Victor Hartley|'Victor Hartley']]: Businessman in New York City. He has also been known as Ra, Zeus, Tinia, Jupiter, Ellel, Teshub and Odin. * [[Harriet Hartley|'Harriet Hartley']]: Fashion designer and show host in New York City. She has also been known as Hathor, Hepat, Hannahanna, Hera, Uni, Juno and Frigg * [[Morgan Hartley|'Morgan Hartley']]: Businessman in Washinton, DC. He has also been known as Nethuns, Poseidon, Neptune, Aegir * Modern counterpart of Poseidon. * [[Bethany Hartley|'Bethany Hartley']]: TV personality and author. Modern counterpart of Demeter. * [[Garrett Hartley|'Garrett Hartley']]: professional athlete. He has also been known as Ares, Mars, Laran, Tyr, Aeron. * [[Amanda Hartley|'Amanda Hartley']]: Model in Seattle. She has also been known as Aphrodite, Venus * [[Jeffery Hartley|'Jeffery Hartley']]: Owner of a recording studio in Seattle and a famous singer. He has also been known as Helios, Apollo, Apulu * [[Cynthia Hartley|'Cynthia Hartley']]: An author, explorer and tour guide in West Virginia. Modern counterpart of Artemis. * [[Amelia Hartley|'Amelia Hartley']]: Modern counterpart of Athena. * [[Arnold Hartley|'Arnold Hartley']]: Business owner and CEO of Rival, in international arms dealer company. He has also been known as Vulcan, Hephaestus, Sethlans, Carlton Cox, * [[Winston Hartley|'Winston Hartley']]: Businessman in New York City. Modern counterpart of Hermes. * [[Curtis Hartley|'Curtis Hartley']]: Owner of a large night club in Chicago. Modern counterpart of Dionysus. Other Gods * Douglas Hartley: Modern counterpart of Hades * Heather Hartley: Modern counterpart of Persephone * Blake Hartley: Modern counterpart of Phobos * Brent Hartley: Modern counterpart of Deimos * Eleanor Hartley: Modern counterpart of Ariadne * Thanatos / Lentan / Letus / Devon: Lieutenant of the Underworld. God of death and prisons. * Dike / Justitia: Lady Justice, Goddess of Justice, judgement, law. * Eirene / Pax : Lady of spring, Goddess of peace. * Pheme / Fama: Goddess of fame, renown, gossip and rumor. * Chloris / Flora: Goddess of flowers. * Palaemon / Portunus: Patron of harbors. God of sharks. * Evelyn Hartley: Doctor in New York City and the modern counterpart of Eileithyia * Amphitrite / Salacia: Goddess of marines. * Morpheus / Somnia: Lord of the subconscious, God of dreams. * Eleos / Clementia: Goddess of mercy. * Iris / Arcus: Lady of messengers, Goddess of the rainbow. * Bia / Vea / Vis / Mina: Goddess of force, power, might, bodily strength and compulsion. * Melinoe / Leinth: Goddess of ghosts, bringer of nightmares and madness * Macaria / Lasas: Goddess of blessed death. * Andrew Hartley: Professional athlete. Modern counterpart of Heracles * Geras / Senectus, God of old age. * Caerus / Occasio, God of opportunity. * Mandy Hartley, Modern counterpart of Harmonia * Chione, Lady of winter - Goddess of snow. * Hermaphroditus, God of bisexuality, effeminacy, sexuality and fertility. * Aristaeus, God of shepherds, cheese-making, bee-keeping, honey-mead, olive growing and medicinal herbs. * Charon, Ferrymen of the dead, God of boundaries. * Harpocrates, God of silence. * Enyalius, Minor god of war. * Phobetor, God of nightmares. * Hedone, Goddess of pleasure, enjoyment and delight. * Orion, Lord of the hunt, Patron of sea hunters. * Aphione, Goddess of tracking, traps, Patron of assassins. * Pyrovolus, Lord of weapons, God of firearms. * Paratirus, Lord of Observatories, God of determination and discovery. * Colphea, Lady of distraction, Goddess of daydreams. World River Gods By modern times, the Olympians tasked hundreds of River Gods (mainly the Potamoi) to watch over world countries. They supply Zeus with information from time to time concerning world conflicts and politics. Countries such as the US and Australia have multiple overseers due to the countries size. They usually inhabit the largest or most recognizable river of their host country. * Tiberinus: God of the river Tiber. Now the overseer of Italy. A Roman god * Columbinus: God of the Columbia River. Now the overseer of Washington and the Northern States. A Roman god. * Haliacmon: God of the River Haliacmon. Now the overseer of Greece. A Greek god. Anemoi * Boreas / Aquilon, Lord of Winter, God of the north wind. * Eurus / Vulturnus, Lord of Summer, God of the east wind. * Notus / Auster, Lord of Autumn, God of the south wind. * Zephyrus / Favonius, Lord of Spring, God of the west wind. Other immortals Roman only * Janus: God of choices, doorways, gates, passages, beginnings and endings. * Pomona: Goddess of plenty, gardens, orchards and fruit trees. Etruscan only * Tecum, God of the upper class. * Culsu, Underworld goddess of gateways. * Ethausva, minor goddess of childbirth * Mania, Underworld goddess of the dead * Mantus, Underworld god Modern only * Sylvester Hartley, God of prisons * Nathaniel Hartley, God of traps Gods in service to Apollo These gods usually serve Apollo as archers * Cybernus, god of technology * Orion, god of the hunt * Apophroditus, god of the Eclipse * Eros / Cupid / Turnu / Cole Hartley: God of love, attraction. Acts as the ambassador between the Olympians and the Archers of Apollo Category:Immortals